


Universal Soldier

by Traycer



Series: Alphabet Soup Fics [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam contemplates the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Soldier

The vastness of the universe never failed to amaze Sam. And the fact that she actually had an opportunity to visit one of the planets scattered throughout this particular one had her mind boggling. She had always wanted to be an astronaut, ever since she was a child, and now to have her dreams come true seemed almost a surreal reality, one that she was determined to live out to the fullest, no matter what stood in her way.

She squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath as she stood outside of the briefing room at Stargate Command. She deserved this assignment. She had spent two years at the Pentagon working to bring the Stargate Program to reality, and she had gone over Colonel O’Neill’s reports on his mission to Abydos until she had it memorized. This was her chance to finally reach the stars, and she grasped it with both hands, wiling to do anything to make it work.

They were talking about her now. She listened as Colonel O’Neill automatically assumed that Sam was a man. “Where’s he transferring from?”

Figures, Sam thought ruefully. She was going to have to prove herself yet one more time. “ _She_ is transferring in from the Pentagon.”

The look of surprise on the Colonel’s face was priceless, but Sam knew she was going to have to make it clear up front that she was just as capable to be on the mission. She geared up mentally for the show down. With lots of practice in her arsenal, Colonel O’Neill didn’t stand a chance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The universe seemed even bigger to Sam as she stood in the cavern on Abydos while Daniel Jackson talked about the map he had found on the walls. The possibility of more worlds to explore had Sam’s mind whirling as she tried to figure out a way to revamp the dialing system she had originally helped to design. This was her dream come true, and her only regret was that she wouldn’t be able to share this good news with anyone.

Still, the vastness of the universe didn’t seem so intimidating any more. There were more planets out there that were reachable via the Stargate, and Sam was already working on her plans to be on the team that Hammond was sure to send out now that the evidence was right there for all to see. Excitement built up within her as Daniel spoke of what they could find on the other planets. This was her dream, her life, and she was no longer going to be a little speck in the vastness of the universe. This one was hers to explore, with a little help from Stargate Command, and she was ready for the challenge.

Oh yeah, this was her universe, and she couldn’t wait to get out there and explore it.


End file.
